Guumbar Frent
Guumbar Frent (Born Guumbar Fretieis Harcos) was a Dragonborn criminal, religious leader, minor noble-in-exile and profesional drunkard. He was one of the key figures in the early formation of the Church of the Lady and greatly aided its initial growth. After Marth's dissapearence he joined with Diesa Bearsbane and Meric the Tall to take control of the church's seedier elements. He died in 35 NA in a drunken argument over the rules of Gin Rummy, 6 months before Marth's return. Early Life Born the third son of a minor house of the Harcos clan in the central Flatlands, Guumbar had few aspirations in life. He was neither the strongest or smartest of his brothers so he decided that he would find his fortune outside of his clan, which was not uncommon for dragonborn in his position. He travelled to Grey Wall and found various jobs working as a mob enforcer, a dock worker, a bartender and a breif stint as a blacksmith. It was in Grey Wall that he developed a love of drinking, that would continue throughout his life, as well as an affinity for gambling. Eventually he found himself in Ashkelon where he started working as an information broker and it was in this capacity that he met Diesa Bearsbane. Meeting Diesa Bearsbane and joining the Church Shortly after the Church of the Lady's formation Guumbar was aproached by Diesa to help spread the influence of the church among the local population. He reluctantly agreed to meet with Marth to arrange a deal. During the initial meeting he was instantly taken by the tiefling's charisma and cockyness and decided to help spread the church's influence among the criminal classes. While he was not a pious man he quickly became fiercly loyal to Marth, largely thanks to the wealth and influence he gained through the church. He frequently entertained Marth with his descriptions of the Flatlands and even taught him how to speak basic Dragon, which would be invaluable during Marth's time in the Flatlands. Following Marth's dissapearence and the banishment of the church from Ashkelon he fled to the city of Septice in Ruin. Split with the Church Dissilusioned and leaderless he stayed in Septice for a while, before meeting with Diesa and Meric the Tall, another member of Marth's inner circle. They decided they would take control of what was left of the church's criminal opperations and build from that an empire of their own. Since Marth's followers had spread far and wide they were able to exert influence over a large area and soon became very wealthy through their endeavours. They were able to keep their operations mostly independent from the rulers of Sepice, the so-called Hand, and built up what would one day become the financial basis of the Church, though Guumbar would never see it. Death Guumbar's death is one surrounded by constant speculation. Almost 6 months before Marth's return and the reformation of the church, Guumbar was killed in a drunken bar brawl apparently started over an argument about the rules to Gin Rummy. The actual killer was never caught, despite an extensive investigation led first by Diesa and then by Marth personally after his return. Rumours abounded that he was assasinated, either by the church itself or by agents of Guile Schmidt due to some unkown transgression. Many of the people linked with his death dissapeared in the months following it and it is still the subject of intense speculation. Since his tribe was exiled from the Flatlands his body was cremated and his remains were buiried in the grounds of the Church of Gospa, the headquaters of the Church of the Lady, in Ruin.